


Bury Me with Kiss

by Wynefire



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Tribute to The Second Law (?) Trilogy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: Bayaz cast a spell upon Glokta that would turn him back into that dashing colonel if he is given a kiss of true love.巴亚兹给格洛塔施了一个咒语。只要他获得真爱之吻，就能恢复成英俊的上校模样。





	Bury Me with Kiss

“阿黛丽，”格洛塔喝着粥头也不抬，“第一法师今天启程返回北方前给我送了份礼物。”  
少女微微歪头抿酒。“更大的钻石？”  
“那敢情好。”联合王国审问部及内阁之首囫囵进一口黏粥，“他给我施了个咒。如果我能得到真爱之吻，就能恢复原来玉树临风的模样云云。”  
“你开玩笑吧。”阿黛丽切下一块牛肉。五分熟，模样粉嫩得像格洛塔生疼的左眼。  
格洛塔再喝一口粥。  
“对了既然说到了第一法师，你觉得我跟他谁的幽默感更好——”  
阿黛丽拉开凳子，走到长桌对面，挑起他的下巴，把勺子从他嘴里扯出，猛一下便是一吻。  
良久，她放开审问长，漂亮的黑眼睛里满是疑惑。“没动静啊。”她嘟嘴。  
对于挺着大肚子的女性来说，她噘嘴撒娇的模样天真得近乎犯罪。对于终日同犯罪周旋、满手是血的审问长的妻子而言，她的奇思怪想邪恶得近乎纯洁。  
格洛塔压下道歉的冲动。  
“改天再试。”他笑道，残牙蜡黄。

格洛塔发誓再也不跟阿黛丽胡说八道了。  
她从门后窜出来，拽走他的拐杖，让他顺势倒进她温暖的怀抱里。她贿赂了他现在的二把手派克——鲁斯——审问官，坐在他的大办公桌上翘着二郎腿等他，手里押着事关几百名囚犯生死的笔录，权作砝码。她甚至埋伏在他下班的必经之路上，在古老雕像的阴影间一副异族蒙面女郎模样，身披斗篷手拿匕首，欢快得像只小兔，凶狠得像只野狼。那次，格洛塔被吓得差点一屁股坐在地上。而阿黛丽开心地笑着，拿着匕首把他抵到墙上，然后出人意料地满足于轻啄他的嘴角。尽管如此，她的进攻仍然比格洛塔上校品尝过的任一位风流艳妇都要凌厉。可能比格洛塔上校本人的进攻还要凌厉。  
“被美女用刀子抵着对您来说是家常便饭吧，先生？”她微笑着说。  
“夜间在这条路上幽会对您来说是家常便饭吧，小姐？”他反唇相讥。  
然后他知道他这步走错了，玩笑开大了，虽然他总是被如此对待，也极少因他人的快言快语而失态，更从不在意自己所过之处的一片狼藉。他猜他和威斯特家的人就是有孽缘。他看着阿黛丽转过身去，仰起头，眼中倒映星光。斗篷遮住了她腹部的隆起，让她像个未经人事的处女。他知道她在想谁。  
如果生作男儿身，兼备格洛塔的魅力和威斯特家的倔劲，她说不定也能统治天下。  
“我在想，我们是不是该去拜访一下我哥？”阿黛丽用一种若有所思的口气说，“让他试试看。真爱之吻。”

阿黛丽的计划付诸东流，因为三天以后，柯利姆·威斯特元帅就在梦中去世了。  
葬礼上，杰赛尔一世发表了一篇感人肺腑的演说。他长吁短叹，抚今追昔，娓娓道来他早年同元帅的深厚情谊，并着力渲染他的高贵品德和在安格兰战事中展现的指挥才能。他说是柯利姆的正直鼓励他不再混迹于红颜祸水，转而追求荣耀功名。他没有提是谁邀来了他最后的祸水，他的永劫。他说柯利姆的牌技很好只是下注太少。他甚至突兀地插入了一段格洛塔上校的回忆作为旁证，仿佛是想向气鼓鼓的满朝文武证明，柯利姆·威斯特这个人真实存在，而并非是先王为了鼓舞军士士气而凭空捏造的神话，某种类似于巴亚兹的神话。  
哦，大家当然相信元帅真实存在：他的妹妹正站在满朝文武中间，怀着不知哪来的野种，挽着当朝权臣的手臂，死死地盯着那口棺材。威斯特元帅没有子嗣，每个人都知道元帅的继承人是谁。  
格洛塔希望杰赛尔一世不要来这场葬礼。太抢戏。  
国王起驾回朝前特意来到这对权倾朝野的夫妇面前。“审问长。”他颔首。“夫人。”他致意。他的宫官们像一大群食腐昆虫般在他身后潮起潮落，左来右去。  
格洛塔想要低头亲吻国王的戒指，但国王阻止了他，满眼犯错孩子乖巧的遗憾。国王扶起他，轻柔得如同雷纳特扶起痴呆的老父亲。对那男孩来说，现在审问长和威斯特元帅是同一类人了：一种前朝留下的、冰冷滑腻的鬼魂，不可或缺而具有高度的装饰性，与餐叉摆放的位置、制服纽扣的用色或仆役就寝的顺序是同一类东西。而他的妻子自然也必须是同等模样。  
在他身后，阿黛丽行了个屈膝礼。就算用听的也知道，她的动作是如此标准，卑贱至极，反显高贵。

“是个千金，老爷。”  
他吻了吻阿黛丽苍白的嘴唇。她虚弱地笑了起来，朝他吐了吐舌头。  
“下不为例。”他半开玩笑地说道。

派克审问官说：“还有一件事，不知当讲不当讲。”  
格洛塔审问长说：“别讲了。”  
派克审问官说：“是阿黛丽。”  
格洛塔一凛：“她出事了？”  
派克审问官——鲁斯——尴尬地一顿。“呃，不是。她在乡间搞了个沙龙，里边都是——”是了，他应她央求给她在城外购置了座小洋房。“都是正直的年轻人，至少看起来如此。一个小伙儿家里世代经商，虽然如今世殊时异，他正考虑入伍……一个平时在阿杜瓦读法学院，至少看上去还挺正人君子的……还有……”  
“以后不要老拿这些说事了，审问官。”格洛塔斩钉截铁地打断他。  
鲁斯皱眉。“我在乎您的名声。”他沉吟片刻，明智地回答道。  
“只要这玩意儿还没生锈，”格洛塔举起手边的器具，“我的名声就安然无恙。”

晚上，当阿黛丽蹑手蹑脚地摸进他黑灯瞎火的房中时，格洛塔轻唤她的名字。  
她吓了一跳，差点打翻床头的空油灯。自躺到床上起，他一直在黑暗中睁着眼睛，数着数字，等着她溜回来……当然同时也竭力控制他自己的括约肌。啧，如此不罗曼蒂克的念头怎么在这当儿蹦出来了，他原本严肃的语调都被染上了打趣之色：“阿黛丽，我想要求——不，我想请求你一件事。”  
她佯装镇定地坐到床边，执起他萎缩的右手。“你尽管说。”  
“那些男孩儿们——”  
“啊，”她干笑，“真的没什么的。我是权臣之妻，稍有点野心的小伙子要谋一官半职，找我当然比找恐——怖的审问长容易得多啦。事实上，你说缺文书，我这正有个人选——”  
稍有点野心的小伙子。  
他难道会忘记当初威斯特是怎么成为他的副官的吗？  
“我想说没关系的。”格洛塔嘟哝。该死，他的脸在烧，嗓子眼也堵得慌，仿佛格洛塔上校刚从过去策马而来把他的喉咙刺了个对穿。“我的意思是，你开心就好。妈的，我的意思是，你不必每天晚上回来都履行你妻子的职责——”  
他啥都看不见但他愿意用他剩下的那几颗牙打赌阿黛丽挑起了一边眉毛。  
“……我是说晚安吻。”他吐出剩下半句。好了，格洛塔上校，快点就地正法，把这瘸子的舌头割去喂鱼。  
聪明如阿黛丽，此刻也没法妙语连珠。他愿意捏着嗓子替她唱戏：哦，你是在未能履行丈夫的职责而愧疚吗？哦，我的上校，我的白马王子，他现在何方？既然愧疚，就把他还给我，你这居心叵测的野兽，你这辣手摧花的豺狼！把他还给我！他能看见她一边高一边低的歪斜笑容，明明能看见，但他担心阿黛丽正在无声哭泣。他想抱住她，但她在他额头上印下一吻然后闪开了，留给他裙摆扬起的微风。他听见门开启然后关闭，她爬上楼，打开婴儿房的门。舆论场里都说，依联合王国的习俗，她这样一位享有崇高地位的女性，花在幼儿身上的时间实在是太多了些。  
格洛塔想，见鬼的真爱之吻，如果要把你的王子还给你，你就得爱上我，强迫自己爱上我了。爱上阿黛丽很容易，容易得几近危险。但反过来呢？为了保命嫁给你的保护人(chaperone)是一回事，但为了一桩童年的罗曼司，付出这么多？

他看着阿黛丽推荐来的新文书。那是个好小伙儿，正直，勤恳，还奇迹般地拥有蛇一般的狡猾。他非常、非常满意。  
但他同时也该让阿黛丽知道，自己促不成魔咒实现就开始帮丈夫相亲是很不对的。

阿黛丽没有再吻过他。虽然几年后的夏天，他觉得自己快要不久于人世的时候，她故技重施了。安格兰，又他妈的是安格兰，大半年前的战争，余波到现在却是越演越烈。当年的牌友小圈子如今死得只剩布林特和他了，而布林特的婚姻正让他生不如死。啊……布林特牌友圈里的杰赛尔倒是还活着，但就连思考国王驾崩的可能性都是叛国。  
他得争取在因叛国罪被大卸八块前死去。  
阿黛丽被某位贵妇请去斯提亚做客了。上流名媛曾对她弃如敝履，但她用她最不齿的方式报复了回来。她用钱，用晃花人眼的绫罗绸缎和金银珠宝，用成群结队的私家时装师，把那些女人训得俯首帖耳，然后为丈夫带回宝贵的情报。他在病痛的梦寐中骤然一惊，在被拉入深渊前模模糊糊地想：要是我死了，她可怎么办？  
他醒来，腿伤上敷的毛巾清凉。阿黛丽见他睁眼差点呼他一巴掌，只在快扇到脸时生生刹住。  
“多久了？”她板着脸问。  
“自古尔库起到现在。”他晕晕乎乎地坦白，“老化脓。虽然它还挺乖的，时机挑得很准，都在你不在的时候——呃。我头好痛。”他头上的另一块毛巾滑下来，扑到了他鼻子上。  
她说：“天字一号大混球。”然后她吻他，带着捕食者的凶狠，以及猎物的手足无措。她笨拙得让格洛塔怀疑南境的换皮密探再度入侵，悲伤得让他以为杰赛尔死灰复燃又燃而复死哦管丫是不是国王这种贱人非得被胖揍一顿，甜美得让他以为自己还是那个万人迷格洛塔上校，联合王国的英雄，终日有美女投怀送抱——停。他惊恐地推开她，却不小心扭到了背部的某根筋，只好倒回床上可悲地喘着粗气。喂，审问长，再娇羞一点，你看起来就跟即将献身给驻防军官的处女差不多啦。  
但她显然不像个军官。她绞着手指，胸部剧烈地起伏，眼泪在眼眶里汹涌，黝黑、丰满、渺小又悲惨。“沙德，”她的声音细弱得像蚊子叫，“把这当成药。爱上我，爱上你的下属们，随便什么人。完成那个魔咒。变回去。不然你会死的。”  
他闭上眼睛。  
“如果你发现丑不拉几的审问长突然变回了风度翩翩的美男子，你会怎么想？”  
阿黛丽的视线压在他身上，压得他浑身都热，浑身都疼。  
“和古尔库人勾结，施展巫术，把灵魂拿去和恶魔做交易，随你开心好了。”不知为何，说出这些话比想象中要困难。“重要的并不是谣言的真实性，而是它们针对谁，杀伤力又有几何。你与我共事多年，应该最清楚这点。”  
“但这是第一法师的礼物。”  
“第一法师才不会为了证明我所言非虚从北方跑过来。”格洛塔疲倦地叹道。我把她蒙在鼓里，她仍相信他是报春鸟儿呢。再说了，君王从不专宠某个女人，是不是？特别是如今争宠的越来越多了。洗牌发牌，轮流坐庄……码头边的浮尸……  
他知道阿黛丽不会央求他放弃一切，陪她浪迹天涯。但当她离去时，他仍像个被夺走贞操的心碎少女一般，希望她至少曾提议过，愿他们放弃一切，愿他们仍有自由浪迹天涯。

芳龄十六的格洛塔小姐，已然是联合王国上流社会最耀眼的女继承人。没错，她的血统可疑；没错，她的父母声名狼藉；但她又是如此富有，她的家族又是如此权倾天下。贵族少爷们窃窃私语道：但她又是如此美丽。如此美丽，仿佛刚从囚犯口中拔出的一颗牙齿，新鲜，坚硬，对这些锁在深宫的富家子弟而言，还有种恐怖而迷人的异国风情。当她驾临王室的舞会，连特维丝王后和年幼的公主们都相形见绌。两位王子对她几近是一见钟情。  
格洛塔想，如果我不好好看管后院，联合王国就会遭遇其史上最大的乱伦丑闻了。  
自格洛塔小姐出生的那天起他就收到了许多联姻的邀请，这几年则是变本加厉。那些廷臣们跳着繁复的社交舞步，仿佛重返笨拙青春期的求爱者。她真是个可人儿，不是吗？一定是因为继承了您和您夫人的优良血统。看她的眼睛，形状简直同您的一模一样！看她饱满的嘴唇和整齐的贝齿！看她那头金发——简直比王国旗帜上的旭日还要闪耀！您年轻时，我曾有幸同您有一面之缘：她那头金发肯定是继承自您，我以我家族的荣誉发誓！  
某天晚上，夜深人静后，他对坐在沙发上研究族谱的阿黛丽说：“是时候考虑她的终身大事了。”  
阿黛丽猛地抬起头：“你再说一遍。”  
她哭了，在他们争吵的过程中。她连被他求婚的时候都没掉过几滴眼泪。这就是婚姻，他想：这就是我提议要将我女儿送入的坟墓。她说你比当年要杀我的人根本好不到哪里去；她说我不会再做任何人的狗，毋宁提我的女儿；她骂他狼心狗肺从外坏到内的狗杂种；他说：你怎么才知道啊？  
她站起来，顺手将摆在矮桌上的酒瓶抄起。格洛塔毫不怀疑她有能力就地敲碎他丑陋的头颅。  
“别把她当棋子。沙德·唐·格洛塔，她不是你的孩子，”她的声音颤抖，“她根本、根本、根本就不是你的孩子，如果杰——”  
就像浪漫小说里常写的那样，门口传来一声打翻东西的响声。  
他想起身查看究竟，必要的话，借用阿黛丽手中的酒瓶封口。但阿黛丽比他更快。她开门，格洛塔看见女孩站在门口，还穿着白日裙服，理直气壮地回瞪着他们。  
阿黛丽放下酒瓶，离去时动作优雅。他想，她应该非常擅长应对这种场合。  
“过来。”他冲女孩露出他的无牙笑容。他没有别种笑容。而女孩的处变不惊简直同她母亲一个模样。“你都听到了什么啊，淘气包？”  
她回，“没什么新鲜事。印证关于我身世的猜想之一罢了，父亲。”  
喔，讽刺的重音也跟她母亲一个模样。他捋着她的发卷儿：“我想让你知道，“偷听并没有什么不对的。事实上，偷听大大有益。我不满意，仅仅是因为你露出了马脚。”  
她露出让联合王国年轻小伙神魂颠倒的那个笑容，但她的嘴角有些发抖。“之前那么多次您都没发现我。”  
“那么，”他轻咳。“你还听到了什么？我指今天以前。”  
“您觉得我会乖乖摊牌吗，父亲？”她笑道。“但我的确偷听到了有用的东西。比如，母亲说，只要得到真爱之吻，您就可以变回那个英俊的上校。”  
“啊，女儿们都希望要个看得过眼的爹——”  
她俯下身，轻轻吻了吻他的面颊。  
“什么嘛，没有变化。”直起身子后，她嘟着嘴抱怨道。那模样像极了年轻时的阿黛丽。  
她道晚安，轻巧离开，他给她重金定做的精巧皮鞋在地毯上踩出浅而短命的凹痕。他突然想起柯利姆·威斯特，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪还强装笑颜，敲开老友紧闭多年的门扉：格洛塔，求求你，保护好她。别再让她受到伤害。  
他望着她的背影。她是杰赛尔和阿黛丽的女儿；她的眉眼、嘴唇和金色长发都证实着这一点。但某种意义上，更高级的意义上，她是他的女儿。至始至终，她根本没有抱怨格洛塔的包办婚姻；在异性中，她招摇象牙折扇正如格洛塔上校炫耀佩剑。  
而离她被古尔库人囚禁，还有几天？

她订婚的前几天晚上，格洛塔来到她房间。“你对女性有兴趣吗？”他问。  
女孩瞪着他。  
“即使我和你母亲分居已久，以我对她的了解，我也毫不怀疑她已经给你进行了洞房教育。”他举起一只手，拂掉她未出口的疑问。“但她很可能不会考虑到这一层。我只是……以防万一。”  
“如果我有呢？”她问。  
“那么我会取消你的婚约。如果你告诉我你的意中人是谁，我会……”他剩余的牙齿咬紧了下唇。“……也许会为你安排一桩更合适的姻缘。两方各取所需……”  
“这么说传言是真的了。”她轻笑。  
“请不吝赐教？”  
“特维丝王后喜欢女人。怎么，您还耿耿于怀？内疚？要还债？”她举起一根手指。“这不像您，太软弱了。”  
面对做狗的命运，她的逆来顺受更像最大逆不道的反叛。“不……跟王后无关。”他否认，暗自感叹在传宗接代的任务完成后特维丝·奥尔索简直太过不小心了点。  
“那么就是另一个传言了。”她举起另一根手指。“格洛塔上校唯一爱过的人。我未曾谋面的叔叔。联合王国有史以来最年轻的元帅。军事天才，麻雀变凤凰，时势造就的英雄——”  
“——是谁给你灌输这些东西的？嗯，姑娘？”他嘶道。“我要把他阉了。”  
“毫无证据的揣测罢了。”她无辜地一撇嘴。但紧接着，她的表情就严肃了起来。“您没有爱过任何人吗，父亲？”  
“我爱你母亲。”谎言。“还有你。”俗套。  
她问：“为什么您不接受第一法师的礼物呢？”  
第一法师的礼物。若不是那天晚上她提起，他都快要把这件事彻底忘掉了。因为第一法师是个满口谎言的蛀虫，比起爱情魔咒他更擅长篡权大法。他跟我这么说的唯一目的，就他妈是为了挽救我贫乏的感情生活，让我噘着嘴四处索吻。“因为我原来的头发是褐色的，而你母亲是黑发。”他说。“因为我比杰赛尔那个混小子帅了太多。要我真是你父亲，你能比现在还漂亮十倍。”  
她点点头。“不必费心了，父亲。”她说。“我自有分寸。”

婚礼上，新娘人间蒸发。  
在那之前，他在人群中看到第一法师的脸。那张脸青筋毕露，嘴唇内卷出疯狂的怒容。与格洛塔的视线相遇时，他粗壮的手指抬起，威胁般远远指着他的鼻梁。  
他的一部分模模糊糊地想，他很失望吗？觉得我没有相信他的魔法，是看扁了他？他的另一部分猜想他的女儿是策划了什么，一定是策划了什么，她不是会为……儿女情长而拒绝为国捐躯的女孩。  
婚礼惨淡收场后巴亚兹没有来找他算账。他急匆匆地离开，仿佛要去挫败一出阴谋。他很擅长用缺席制造悬念和恐慌。码头边的浮尸，他想。  
但那已经是另一出戏了，是三部曲落幕后的三部曲，是剧院臭名昭著的午夜场。我宁可死也不要输，一个稍年轻的废人在他脑中语调铿锵。他恨认输，但更痛恨尽管眼下巴亚兹屁股着火，他仍然能操纵格洛塔的行动，让他按照剧本演这个冰冷滑腻的前朝鬼魂，拦在女儿和她的无论什么大计之间，也许最后，还要徒劳无功地死在巴亚兹手下。  
他支着拐杖，向出口一步步挪去。  
在处理文书信件的间隙，阿黛丽出现在他门口。  
他一眼就能看出她多日没睡，这次前来也是舟车劳顿，风尘仆仆：她甚至没有像他们之前的任何一次会面般，随便牵位英俊且圆滑的青年人。你来晚了，他不无怨恨地想。如果你早些出现，如果我们破镜重圆，如果我们能演好破镜重圆……也许外界看来他们是对相敬如宾的上流夫妻，与女儿的丑闻毫无瓜葛。然而上梁不正下梁歪……不必巴亚兹煽风点火，他在舆论场里就名誉扫地了。  
“沙德……”她声音嘶哑。  
站在满脸皱纹的他身边，任何女性都会被衬得年轻貌美。啊哈，也许正因如此，才有那么多贵妇捏着鼻子来巴结自己。但，也许是他太久没见阿黛丽的缘故，他惊觉她竟已有些苍老。  
这是他头一次觉得，他的故事可能快要结束了。

尔后席卷而来的是被歌颂为启蒙运动的光明时代。始于远乡的机器，兴于塔林幼蛇贾帕·慕卡多的文艺复兴，在撕裂联合王国的那场内战中达到高潮。  
而格洛塔躺在牢房潮湿的床上。  
革命之夜迄今已过三天，灯柱上杰赛尔的头颅想必不再新鲜。特维丝在格洛塔顶上稍好一些的隔间，与香热拉伯爵夫人一道——生不能同寝，死前她们至少团圆。阿黛丽与杰赛尔的女儿——他的女儿，革命的策动者之一，真真是学精了他的黑色幽默：弑父不眨眼，却对被旧制度拆散的这对情人，尚怀着一丁点无伤大雅的怜悯。  
希望她不会对自己的这位父亲太软弱。那不像她。  
锁舌弹开时他几乎从床上蹦起来：耶！这么多年了，我他妈终于要死了！但进门的身影让他几乎吓活过来。  
理应早被维塔瑞的几个崽保下的阿黛丽·唐·格洛塔，通缉犯，大荡妇，国王的婊子，钻进低矮的门来。  
他从她身后瞥见一抹橙色。骑墙？背叛？  
“……他们把行刑时间定在下午三点。”阿黛丽开口。  
啊太好了，神没有抛弃我。“那挺晒的。”他漫不经心地应道。  
“是……叛国的刑罚。”阿黛丽继续陈述那套他们都很熟悉的程序。“他们会把你给……”  
“她看起来怎么样？”他打断她。  
阿黛丽愣了一下，三秒后，她苦涩地笑了起来。“国民议会……我混进了人群，听见她讲话……你猜她像谁？”  
“总不会是我们的秃头朋友？”  
“没想到啊……”她说。“至始至终，这姑娘还是最像柯利姆。”  
啊。  
啊，千算万算，唯独漏算了他们这拥有三位父母的女儿，也许是真心实意地梦想着什么。某日死去的神话，前朝的鬼魂，终会连同当年埋下的丑闻与爱恨，当年惨遭谋杀的理想主义，一道破土而出。  
阿黛丽缓步走近他床边。她看来很悲伤，但她不该这样。她该欢快得像只小兔，凶狠得像只野狼，在四十年前安格兰稀有的阳光里，威斯特家新修的草坪上，目送她的兄长和她的初恋奔赴光荣的战场。  
“她会活下去的。”他出言安慰。“会比我们，比我们的时代都长久。”  
阿黛丽俯身吻他而他没有挣扎。  
如果魔法生效，就算它此刻生效，也没有任何肉眼可见的变化。因为纵使当年的格洛塔上校未曾毁容，如今他也该是个风烛残年的老人了。年轻人能美丑各异千姿百态，但老年人总是相似：如出一辙的皱纹、伤病与瘸腿，如出一辙的自命清高、愤世嫉俗与墨守成规。格洛塔不过是提前多年体验了衰老的滋味：如今他还活着的旧识都垂垂老矣，这被古尔库人摧残的面貌，倒显得一点儿都不出众了。  
但阿黛丽起身后，他艰难地抬起一只手，有气无力地挥了挥。  
“你看，”他笑道。“我这只手指好像长回来了。”  
紧跟着又啧了啧嘴。  
“牙好像也多了几颗。……哎呀，没长全。嘛，没事，就算是那个万人迷上校，也该到老掉牙的年纪了……”  
阿黛丽慢慢伏在他床前，揪着那长霉的床单。  
牢房外，新近发明的自鸣钟低低地敲了起来。


End file.
